


produce 48 but its a crackfic

by Ceani



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms, HKT48, NGT48, NMB48, Produce 48 (TV)
Genre: Dirty Jokes, Explicit Language, F/F, Other, Swearing, so support it fools, yall wanted this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceani/pseuds/Ceani
Summary: you asked and i answered





	1. hyewon + minami

**2:24pm hyewon:** wake up fool

**2:24pm minami:** what is it fool

**2:25pm hyewon _:_** i wrote all these sick verses but minyoung went out with wang ke 

**2:25pm hyewon:** be my judge

**2:25pm minami:** ok drop the beat

**2:26pm hyewon:** uh check it 

**2:26pm hyewon:** too cool for this shit, look at my body language

**2:26pm hyewon:** shit on everything, I need some potty trainin'

_read by minami_ _at 2:27pm **✓**_

 

* * *

__

**4:00pm minami:** we in this bitch finna stuff ourselves with sushi

**4:00pm minami:** get over here

**4:00pm hyewon:** oh no thanks i already ate

**4:01pm minami:** so you really out here with these other bitches huh?

**4:01pm hyewon:** i had mcnuggets chill out

**4:02pm minami:** DOES OUR RELATIONSHIP MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU?

**4:02pm hyewon:** i got you a 20 piece

**4:03pm minami:** oh how kind of you, i'll be home in 5

 

* * *

 

**8:45am hyewon:** i am NOT here to be your babysitter, i am NOT HERE to take care of you.

**8:45am hyewon:** you should know better by now. i can't believe you

**8:45am hyewon:** gosh. anyways your lunch is on the table, please be careful on your way to school

 

**11:30am erii:** hey minami got her hand stuck in a jar so like... can you come to the school and bring a stick of butter please

**11:30am hyewon:** why did she stick her hand in a jar

**11:31am erii:** she's never seen star wars right

**11:31am hyewon:** yeah

**11:31am erii:** this was the best way for her to imitate jar jar binks

 

* * *

 

**6:34pm chowon:** you fuckers wanna party tonight?

**6:34pm hyewon:** its movie night

**6:34pm chowon:** thats what i meant. im bringing popcorn

**6:35pm minami:** i wanna watch nemo

**6:35pm erii:** omw

**6:36pmhyewon **:**** wait no its a couples night

**6:36pmchowon:**  and we a couple o hoes. ill be there in ten

 

* * *

 

**7:28pm minami:** its like she doesnt even understand my problems

**7:28pm minami:** and i dont know why im so dependent on her i just feel horrible

**7:29pm chowon:** wtf happened this time

**7:29pm erii:** hyewon ate minami's pudding cup

**7:29pm hyewon:** HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW IT WAS HERS?

**7:29pm minami:** I LABELED THEM WITH THE LITTLE BUNNY STICKERS YOU IDIOT!

**7:29pm erii:** wait.. the golden bunny ones?

**7:29pm minami:** uh yeah why

**7:30pm erii:** those wERE MINE

**7:30pm hyewon:** lol flops..

**7:30pm minami:** I'M SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW OKAY

**7:30pm erii:** OH YEAH IM SURE YOU DIDN'T

**7:30pm minami:** YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE WTF

**7:30pm** **minyoung:** hey guys im going to the store do y'all want anything 


	2. sakura + chaeyeon

**10:20am chaeyeon:** uwu

 **10:20am sakura:** what the fuck is "uwu"

 **10:21am chaeyeon:** language..

 **10:21am sakura:** it's a language?

 

* * *

 

 **12:00pm sakura:** hey fellas, is it gay to

 **12:00pm chaeyeon:** yeah

 **12:01pm sakura:** sry that sent early 

 **12:01pm chaeyeon:** don't care. it's always gay

 

* * *

 

 **sakura:**  maybe if you had a fucking business that you were passionate about then you would know what it takes to run a fucking business but you DON’T

 **chaeyeon:** saku, it's just monopoly-

 **erii:** YOU'RE TEARING THIS FAMILY APART ALL THE TIME AND I'M TIRED OF IT

 **sakura:** DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES MY PUSSY HAS TO POP EACH WEEK TO KEEP THIS ROOF OVER OUR HEA--

 **chaeyeon, muffling sakura with her hand:** okay game night is over!

 

* * *

 

 **9:23pm chaeyeon:** ill b there in 10

 **9:23pm sakura:** k

 **9:23pm sakura:** pls dont eat all the snacks in my panties again

 **9:24pm sakura:** PANTRY****

 **9:24pm chaeyeon:** OwO?

 **9:24pm sakura:** NooOOOOOO

 

* * *

 

 **1:15pm eunbi:** please come down to the cafe

 **1:15pm sakura:** why

 **1:15pm eunbi:** chaeyeon got into an argument with one of ur professors

 **1:15pm sakura:** what did she say

 **1:16pm eunbi:** that romeo n juliet isnt a romance or a tragedy, its just stupid

 **1:16pm sakura:** that's my girl.

 


End file.
